


Puddin'

by Everydayishark, Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Smut, Pudding, top!Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: It's their 3 year anniversary, and Minhyuk wants to try something new. Hyunwoo isn't all that sure about Minhyuk being on top, but what could possibly go wrong? (Hint: a lot)
Or: how Hyunwoo ends up in the hospital with a bruised tailbone, Minhyuk nearly breaks his dick in two, but at least they managed to save some pudding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [blancsetnoirsr1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/blancsetnoirsr1) collection. 



“Minhyuk,  _ PLEASE _ ,” Hyunwoo groans from the backseat, face buried in a heap of cat plushies and throw pillows, clutching his ass as if it might fall off if he lets go, “I am  _ DYING _ back here.”

 

“I know, I know, I’m going as fast as I can.” Minhyuk replies as he turns the car into the Emergency Room parking lot. He maneuvers into the nearest open spot, eliciting a soft whine from the backseat as he slams the brakes. Hyunwoo limps out of the car, leaning heavily on Minhyuk’s shoulders. Minhyuk leads him into the waiting room, where he sinks down in one of the chairs. “Hold on a little longer, baby.” Minhyuk says, pressing a kiss against his forehead before heading over to the front desk.

 

“H-hi, I’m here for--” He starts, trying to peel his ID-card from his wallet.

 

The desk clerk, a woman well in her sixties, looking thoroughly bored as she pushes her rounded glasses further up her nose and slides over a form and a pen. “Please write down your personal information and the reason for your visit to the ER.” 

 

Minhyuk fidgets with the pen. “E-ehr… is it possible if I leave out the reason? It’s kinda… private.”

She looks up from over her glasses, sighing deeply. “Look kid, if I had a penny for every person who came in here with sex-related injuries I’d be sipping my piña colata on the Bahamas by now.”

 

Minhyuk cannot, for the life of him, imagine this particular woman on a beach, and just as his mind starts taking a detour at  _ would she wear a bikini  _ she taps on the paper, clearly impatient and wanting the day to be over. “Reason. Please.”

 

With a head the color of an over-ripe tomato, Minhyuk writes down the reason for their visit. He swears he sees her eyebrows quirk up once he writes down the part involving the pudding, but he decides to ignore it. He hands her the form and she instructs him to sit down and wait for his name to be called. Minhyuk returns to Hyunwoo, who looks profoundly miserable curled up on his side on two chairs. The waiting room is nearly empty, aside from a young man who seems to have fallen asleep in his chair and an elderly couple reading yesterday’s newspaper.

 

“How’re you holding up?” Minhyuk asks, sliding onto one of the chairs so Hyunwoo’s head rests in his lap.

“I think you may have split my ass in two.”

“Sorry to tell you but your ass already consisted of two halves before me.”

“Cruel. Just leave me here to die.”

 

Before Minhyuk can reply a voice rings through the waiting room. “--Son Minhyuk? The doctor will see you and your husband now.”

 

Minhyuk gets up, leading his limping husband-in-question into the doctor’s office, dreading the conversation that is up ahead.

\--

**15.5 hours earlier**

 

Minhyuk wakes up to soft kisses pressed against his jawline.

 

Strong arms pull him into their embrace, and Minhyuk wakes up looking at Hyunwoo’s face, smiling bright, warm brown eyes crinkled up into little crescents.  “Hey sunshine. Happy anniversary,” he says, kissing the tip of his nose before drawing him in for a soft kiss on the lips.

 

“Hey.” Minhyuk replies, his voice still heavy with sleep, rubbing his eyes. Minhyuk is not exactly a morning person, at least not before he’s had a shower and a cup of coffee And  _ certainly  _ not before dawn. “What time is it?”

 

“5:30.” Hyunwoo grins, having the decency to look at least a little guilty. He always has to get up at 5:30am for work so he wakes up at the same time on his days off, too.

 

Minhyuk groans loudly. “Ugh.  _ No _ . I’m filing for divorce. Wake me up again when the sun is up or, preferably, never at all.” He rolls over, his arms practically clinging to his pillow and burying his face in it to shield his eyes from the light of the barely rising sun. The way he brings his knees up to his chest is just too precious and Hyunwoo gives one last tight embrace and kiss to Minhyuk’s jaw before letting his husband sleep at last (and Minhyuk’s basically snoring once again by the time Hyunwoo even leaves the room).

 

Three hours later Hyunwoo kisses him awake, appeasing his grumpy husband with breakfast in bed and a lot of coffee (more appeasing is done later in the shower).

 

“Good morning, dear.” Hyunwoo sits at the edge of the bed on Minhyuk’s side, the tray of food neatly on his lap as Minhyuk attempts to sit up. He can’t even open his eyes, but he’s still certainly making a face in the direction of the window as he groans once more in disapproval.

 

“Still too early.” Minhyuk buries his face in his hands, half as an attempt to actually wake himself up, and half to give himself a chance to just let out a few muffled screams and curses at the morning.

 

“Well, I need company. Here,” Hyunwoo grabs the rather ridiculously large mug from the stand beside the bed and hands it to his husband, “I even made you this, at least.” Wasting no time in gulping down the coffee, ignoring that it’s still pretty hot and the extra pinch of sugar Hyunwoo must have added for him.

 

Minhyuk drags his fingers through his hair, cursing something about how he just wants today to be over already and Hyunwoo pats his knee before leaving the tray of breakfast on his lap. Hyunwoo crawls back into the bed on the other side and presses close to Minhyuk. He lifts his hand, smiling at the beautiful ring around his finger and how it shines in the morning light, looking to be almost iridescent in his eyes.

\--

_ Everyone said they were crazy when they got married at 24. Minhyuk was in his last year of University, and Hyunwoo had just started his new job at the firm as a glorified desk clerk. They had been dating for six years, and they just moved in together, and they were broke. They got engaged over a frozen pizza and a box of cheap wine in their new apartment, and they couldn’t be happier.  _

 

_ They got married on a rainy Monday in November in the company of a select group of friends and family and Minhyuk may or may not have gotten too drunk and danced on the table, and Hyunwoo may or may not have had to carry him up the stairs of their apartment, snoring loudly and drooling on his nice new suit. And they couldn’t be happier. _

\--

Minhyuk cuddles up against Hyunwoo on the couch. He’s wearing his favorite sweater, one he stole from Hyunwoo, one that reaches down to his knees and swallows up his hands. His hair is wet and fluffy from the shower, his cheeks a rosy pink and red, slightly parted lips that are ever so inviting. Hyunwoo leans in for a kiss, long and soft and sweet, tasting of coffee and toast. He pulls Minhyuk on his lap, long pale legs on either side of him, hugging his slim frame through the (ridiculously oversized) sweater.

 

He takes Minhyuk’s hand in his, and their wedding bands clink together. “Can you believe it’s been three years already?” He asks softly in between kisses.

 

“You’ve been mine for  _ much  _ longer than that, though. Now I just get to call you hubby.” Minhyuk grins, “And steal your last name.”

 

“...And also, apparently, my underwear.” Hyunwoo snickers as he lifts up Minhyuk’s sweater to reveal boxers that are definitely not his own. “But I’ve always been yours. From the first moment we met.”

 

“Oh my  _ god _ , can you get  _ any  _ cheesier?” Minhyuk pushes away from his husband with a grimace.

 

“I will certainly try.” Hyunwoo grins, trying to lure him back on his lap with hugs and kisses (Minhyuk gives in a mere minutes later).

\--

“Let’s watch something.” Minhyuk suggests, and Hyunwoo hums in agreement. Minhyuk lays curled up in between Hyunwoo’s legs, using his chest as a pillow. “How about--”

“We’re not watching all seasons of Haikyuu!! again.”

“Aw.”

 

They end up watching Spirited Away, because it’s Minhyuk’s favorite movie and it’s the movie they watched on one of their first dates (and many, many more times after that). As always, Minhyuk gets totally immersed in the story, and as always, Minhyuk cries at the end (Hyunwoo watches him fondly, preferring to look at his cute husband rather than the movie he’s already seen a thousand times anyway).

 

They eat their lunch flipping through the channels on TV, settling on some documentary about manatees. “Oh my god it’s so cute, I want one,” Minhyuk exclaims. “Where are you going to keep it?” Hyunwoo laughs, “In the bathtub?” 

 

Minhyuk huffs. “Maybe I will.”

 

They play videogames for the rest of the afternoon (Minhyuk wins every single round but Hyunwoo doesn’t mind).

 

When it’s getting dark, Hyunwoo sends Minhyuk upstairs to get dressed in something other than just a sweater while he prepares dinner. Hyunwoo is a go-big-or-go-home kind of guy, so he dresses the table with flowers and candles and wine and their best silverware that is usually only reserved for christmas. He makes kimchi stew, Minhyuk’s favorite, with a varied assortment of side dishes. He even makes the kind of pudding Minhyuk hasn’t been able to stop talking about since they had it for dessert on their trip to Italy.

 

Minhyuk comes back downstairs dressed in all black, and Hyunwoo swears he looks absolutely regal. Hyunwoo greets him at the living room door, gently kissing his hand before leading him to the dinner table. 

 

“You did all of this?” Minhyuk asks, eyes wide as he takes it all in, “now I feel bad for not getting you a present.”

Hyunwoo wraps his arms around Minhyuk from behind, pulling him tightly against his chest. “You’re the only present I’ll ever want.” Minhyuk turns around, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck before kissing him deeply.

 

Before the make-out session becomes too heated, Hyunwoo pulls away, eliciting a soft whine from his husband. “Mmm. Come on. Let’s eat, before it gets cold.” Minhyuk let's Hyunwoo lead him to the table (where he, of course, insists on pulling up his chair for him).

 

For such a skinny guy, Minhyuk eats remarkably well, and it doesn’t take very long for all the food to be gone. 

 

“Better leave some room for dessert.” Hyunwoo says, getting up to get the pudding. Minhyuk follows him into the kitchen, cornering him against the counter top, pressing him back against the cold marble.

“How about…” Minhyuk says, kissing his lips softly, “we skip dessert for now,...” he kisses up from his cheeks, lips brushing his earlobes, his voice low and suggestive “and I have you for dessert instead?”

 

Hyunwoo pulls him in closer, cupping his butt with one hand while the other snakes its way underneath Minhyuk’s shirt. “Mmm… I could get into that.” Minhyuk pulls off Hyunwoo’s shirt, leaving kisses all over the lean, tanned canvas of his skin.They slowly undress each other, hands roaming each other’s bodies. Hyunwoo pushes Minhyuk against the counter, but Minhyuk stops him when he reaches over to touch him.

 

“W-Wait. How about….” He bites his lip, looking shy, “h-how about I top, for once?”

Hyunwoo blinks, not expecting this from his husband who is always happy to let him take charge. “I’ve always wanted to try it… once, at least. Are you… are you okay with that?”

Hyunwoo isn’t sure, hasn’t given it much thought, but he can never say no to his husband, so he nods (albeit hesitantly). “Yeah. Okay. Sure. Let’s… try.”

 

Minhyuk gets the lube from the bedroom, putting some on his fingers, slowly prepping his husband. Hyunwoo squirms a little, unfamiliar with the feeling, but gets into it as Minhyuk finds a steady rhythm.

“Are you ready?”

“Y-Yeah, I think so.”

“Alright. I’ll go slow.” Minhyuk says, pulling down his underwear. After struggling to put it in for a while (“This is harder than it looks, okay!”), he finds the right angle (with some assistance from Hyunwoo) and he moves in slowly. Hyunwoo nearly keels over, holding onto the countertop for dear life as Minhyuk pushes in deeper. 

“ _ Oh my god _ ” Hyunwoo whispers hoarsely, caught between a squawk and a moan as he slowly shifts from pain to pleasure. 

“You okay, baby?” Minhyuk says, voice worried, trying to hold Hyunwoo steady by holding onto his hips to minimize any accidental friction.

“G-god, okay, yeah.” Hyunwoo stutters, and Minhyuk admits he finds himself slightly amused (and empowered, and  _ more _ than slightly turned on) at how his big, strong husband falls apart underneath his touch.

“I’ll try moving a little. Just let me know if it’s too much.”

Hyunwoo nods, face flushed and legs unsteady, out of breath from just the first contact, and part of him wants to collapse but the other part of him wants more.

 

Minhyuk starts moving his hips, slowly, and Hyunwoo lets out a choked gasp. His hands shoot forward, trying to find something to hold on to, knocking over the bowl with pudding, and everything from there happens almost in comedic slow motion. The yellow liquid spills over the counter, causing Minhyuk to lose his grip on Hyunwoo’s hips. Hyunwoo shoots forward, crashing into the edge while Minhyuk is still inside of him. Minhyuk’s dick makes a terrifying snapping sound as Hyunwoo spins out, bashing his ass on the sharp corner of the countertop. 

 

He goes down, screaming bloody murder as he collapses in a pool of pudding. Minhyuk checks his own dick first, making sure it's still attached before he kneels down beside his husband. 

 

“Oh my god honey, are you okay?”

Hyunwoo groans, clutching his ass, and it doesn’t seem like he’ll be able to move soon. He grabs onto Minhyuk’s wrist. “I think it’s broken!..C-Call the ambulance.”

“What’s broken?”

“My ass.”

“...Your ass.”

“Yes.”

“How about I drive you there instead?”

“Okay, but hurry I really think it’s broken.”

“How about I put some clothes on you first?”

“Fine.”

 

Minhyuk helps Hyunwoo slip into a pair of sweatpants (Minhyuk tries to suggest boxers but Hyunwoo nearly cries at the sight of them, so he’ll have to go commando for the time being) and a sweater. He hurriedly puts on some clothes (all the while Hyunwoo is lamenting his butt-virginity and whimpering about how it might fall off) before grabbing the car keys.

 

“I’ll go get the car.”

\--

The doctor, a friendly looking man in his forties, thumbs through the form that Minhyuk filled in earlier (Minhyuk swears he sees his eyebrow quirk up when he gets to the part involving the pudding, but decides to ignore it).

“Hmm, okay. If you could just lay down here so I could examine you. You can keep your pants on, just pull them down a little.”

Hyunwoo lies down on the table, and the doctor starts to softly press on the affected area.

“Just tell me up until where it hurts.” The process continues for a few minutes, the doctor prodding Hyunwoo’s butt and lower back while scribbling down some notes on his notepad. After a while he gets up, discards his gloves and returns to his computer. “You can put your pants back on and come back up.” He says, looking up at Hyunwoo as he types something.

“What’s the verdict?” Hyunwoo asks, nervously.

“It’s your tailbone.”

“What is wrong with it, doc? Broken? Shattered? Ruined forever?”

“No, none of that. It’s just bruised.”

“Oh.”

“If you want, we can make an X-ray just to be sure, but I’m fairly certain it’s just bruised. There doesn’t seem to be any internal damage, and the surrounding area doesn’t seem to be affected. It’ll hurt for a couple of weeks, and you might want to refrain from  _ certain  _ physical activities, but other than that you should be completely fine.”

“N-No, that’s alright. Is there anything you can give me for the pain?”

“Sure. A bag of ice and a couple of aspirins should do the trick.”

 

Hyunwoo gets his ice and aspirins, and Minhyuk tries his best not to laugh as he follows his sad, limping husband out of the doctor’s office.

“Well, I’m just glad it’s good news, right?” Minhyuk says, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

Hyunwoo grumbles something about  _ all your fault  _ and  _ should not have made that pudding _ as they make their way back to the car.

\--

The drive back home is quiet save for a few groans from Hyunwoo in the back and Minhyuk clearing his throat every now and then, obviously trying to hold back a few bursts of laughter at the rather pathetic situation they’ve gotten themselves into. And, of course, at their luck.

 

There’s a few low curses from Hyunwoo, something about how  _ Minhyuk is trying to kill me, I swear _ and he continues to shift awkwardly in his seat, every position uncomfortable with a sharp pain shooting up his spine and the bag of ice stinging against it to top it off (and he swears Minhyuk is hitting every bump in the road on purpose).

 

“You could slow down a little, you know. Just a thought,” Hyunwoo whines.

 

“Faster we get home, the faster you can rest and forget today even happened.” Minhyuk holds back another laugh with his hand, taking a quick glance at the injured state of his husband through the mirror. “And the faster we can finally enjoy what’s left of the pudding, too.”

 

“You could at least _ try  _ showing me some sympathy…” Hyunwoo groans from the backseat, curling his knees up to his chest as he just wants today to be over (or to just reset it entirely and do it over again). “And would you stop laughing already! This is your fault to begin with!”

 

The whole drive home consists mostly of Hyunwoo blaming everything that goes wrong on Minhyuk, and of course Minhyuk laughing in the process at how dramatic his husband is being and just earns himself more complaining (it’s a vicious cycle). But they make it home safe and with a reasonable number of threats from Hyunwoo that Minhyuk can still count on both hands.

 

“Still want some?” Minhyuk asks with an oddly apologetic smile.

 

Hyunwoo is all curled up on the couch, a blanket covering his somehow… fragile-looking frame after everything that happened and Minhyuk finds it a little amusing to see (or rather, more than a little hilarious). He simply glares at the bowl of pudding Minhyuk is holding out for him to take.

 

With a sigh, Minhyuk pushes the bowl a little closer to his husband, scooping some up with the spoon and everything. But still nothing. “Honey, come on. You can’t hold a grudge against the pudding forever.”

 

“Yes, I  _ can. _ ” Hyunwoo makes a face as he reverts his attention back to the TV. 

 

“Fine, more for me then!” Minhyuk sits next to his husband, patting his leg with a mocking smile. Hyunwoo simply groans in response and pulls his knees up more, wrapping his arms around them. “Hey, it still tastes really good at least! Sure you don’t want some?”

 

There’s just silence.

 

“Come on, try a bit! You went through all that trouble to make it.”

 

“And I shouldn’t have.”

 

“Hyunwoo, don’t blame the pudding. Just try a little.” Minhyuk spoons at the pudding, deciding he can just feed his husband himself and pushes the spoon up to Hyunwoo’s mouth. “For me?” He puts on his best pout and wide, teary, literal puppy eyes, something he shouldn’t be so used to doing (as long as Hyunwoo keeps falling for it though, why not?). There’s a sigh as Hyunwoo sits up a little, reluctantly letting Minhyuk feed him. It doesn’t taste bad, it really doesn’t, but pudding be damned if Hyunwoo won’t save whatever pride he has left and just makes a face of disgust as he rests his head back on the pillow Minhyuk has retrieved from the bedroom for him earlier.

 

“See! That wasn’t too bad now was it?”

 

“It was awful.”

 

“Oh, you’re just being bitter.” Minhyuk reaches over for Hyunwoo’s hand, taking it in his and lacing their fingers together, rubbing a gentle thumb to comfort his husband. “At least we learned one thing from all of this.”

 

“That we’re unlucky?”

 

“No,” Minhyuk traces a finger over Hyunwoo’s palm, “that next time we should just go to bedroom, it’ll make things so much easier. And maybe stay far away from the pudding.”

 

“Stay  _ very  _ far away from the pudding.” Hyunwoo says bitterly, smiling a little at the ridiculousness of their situation.

 

Minhyuk leans in to kiss his husband. “Seriously though…. Thank you for today. Aside from you splitting your ass in two,” Hyunwoo shoots him an offended glance, “it was lovely, dinner was lovely,  _ you  _ were lovely. I’m sure we’ll laugh about this someday.”

 

“Minhyuk you’re still laughing.”

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll stop.” Minhyuk smirks. “Probably.”

“Thanks.” Hyunwoo says dryly.

 

Minhyuk settles in next to Hyunwoo, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. “I love you, hubby.” He says, voice warm and low, breath hot on his skin as he leaves a soft kiss.

Hyunwoo wraps an arm around his husband. “Love you too.”

 

They fall asleep like this, cuddled up together, probably dreaming about pudding, manatees in a bathtub and the front desk lady in a bikini.


End file.
